Not Everyone on the Internet is a Pervert
by Goddesses of Yaoi
Summary: Naruto has just recieved an invitation to the newest forum on the internet, commonly known as The Wall. With a crazy friend, an Avenger duck, and a username called Small Penis Lover, will Naruto ever be popular on the internet? AU, Sasunaru, cracky.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to D-Chans and Op-Chans first collaboration together! You could say that we're yaoi-obsessed, judging by our User-name, and we'd say you're totally right. xDIt's Op-Chans first fan fiction, too! D-Chan is my sensei! -bows down to D-Chan-  
We hope you enjoy our collab, because..well, every author and author-ess really wants everyone to enjoy their fan fiction. (:  
The rhythm of this fanfiction isn't written by D-Chan or Op-Chan chapter by chapter. It's written fully by both of us. We're physic! Ooo! Ahh! No, we use an awesome google tool called Docs and Spreadsheets where (if you have a gmail account) 2 or more people can collab, and it automatically saves it for you when you or the other person types. You can see them typing, and you can work on the fanfic at once. So, one person can beta and the other writes or one can do the into and the other do the final word!!! It's really neat. :D So when one of us has a brain malfunction, or is dozing off, dreaming of yaoi-ness, the other can go right ahead and continue the story. :)

Gahh! I know! I rambled! Please enjoy our fan fic:D

**Disclaimer:** Mmm'kayyy. So we don't own Naruto, and all characters are from Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I'm sure none of the authors who make fanfictions ever get sued. But, yeah. Now, make sure those sticks are non-throbbing sticks, and enjoy our awesome fanfiction! x3 Okay?

--

Not All People on the Internet are Perverts - Except for Kakashi

Chapter One

Naruto stared at the computer screen blankly. He was finally invited to join in the biggest Internet forum, invitation-only, of course, by his friend Sai. If he could call Sai his friend. You see, Sai was perverted. Sai was the kind of person who liked to make witty remarks about a guys best friend. If you know what I mean. Penises seemed to be a certain fixation of his. But, one couldn't blame him. Sai's penis was certainly enviable. Not that he looked or anything! It's just-it's hard to not look while you're in a bath house, right? Right. Now that we've got that covered.

Naruto wasn't going to reject an invitation to this site; it was supposedly the most kick-ass forum around. Customizable logos, profiles, and people were pre-screened so very few people would get on. It was a small basic community. It was known simply as "The Graffiti Wall". Needless to say, parents would continuously wonder about their teens posting at a place called a wall. But, after an interview with Time Magazine, parents generally didn't keep the children away. Now, that's not to say they weren't cautious - some parents forbid even a utterance of their personal lives. That's too bad for them, though. Their teenagers didn't really listen, being teenagers, and rebellious. Some even formed outside relationships with their online buddies. If they lived nearby, not even caring about what might happen, they go and meet them. Although, not all people on the Internet are perverts, some were. And this was a fine-fine line.

This is where Naruto's amazing story on the wall begins. A story of love, compassion, Internet forums, and typing in large green font. Of course, he wouldn't learn this for a while to come. After all, he hadn't even activated the account Sai got him - Small Penis Lover. He prayed to all the gods available at the moment (some had very important phone calls to attend to) that user-names were changeable. But, little did he know that this user-name would be what started him on his journey to begin with.

Enter the Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was pissed beyond all belief, for his brother (Itachi) had chosen just this day to use the good computer. So, Sasuke was stuck with slow Internet, and the power to post on "The Wall". He would make it worth his while. Maybe get into his older brother's account? And what to his wandering eyes should appear but the newest user - Small Penis Lover. Perfect, Sasuke thought. Sasuke's mind chuckled in evilness. Oh, how Itachi will love me, he thought with sarcasm. He logged into Itachi's account, You Love My Nails, and saw he had a few unread messages. Now, Sasuke usually wouldn't check his brothers mail, but in this case, (the case where he was perpetually going insane because of the slowness of the Internet) he was in no mood to not fool around with his brothers account.

He opened the first mail that was titled "you know you like it, tachi" and his eyes scanned the long writing that his brother and this... You Love My Fishstick guy wrote. He immediately flung back from the desk and cringed in horror. You don't want to know what these two were talking about. I'm serious. With a name like "You Love My Fishstick" you should already be clued in.

Once he got over the initial shock over his brother and this guy, he decided to never, and I repeat, never look around Itachi's mail again... Ever... So, he decided to fool around in the forum. He used the forum called "The Fresh Paint". A forum he, and most other people, were most familiar with. He thought back to the new user, Small Penis Lover. What could he do so evil that even Itachi would be embarrassed? (And it takes a lot to get Itachi embarrassed, he really has no shame.) Many ideas raced through his head ranging from the practical "hawtt chicks - wanna cyber?" to the lesser-known art of choosing one person and letting them in on the joke, before continuing their evil scheme. Small Penis Lover came to mind. So, Sasuke started up a new thread - "Looking for a Small Penis Lover". The click-clack of the keys as Sasuke typed was followed immediately by a chuckle. The screen read:

"Hey there, sexy. You wanna... do something bad and dirty? -lick- Then come on and message me, you manly stud. Come on - I'll let you in on a special secret. Don't wait on me - I'll be there. -grin-"

Sasuke, satisfied with his work for the moment, sat back and waited for the first reply. Lo and behold, he was confronted with a person named My Penis Is Larger Than Yours. His format of typing read "My large penis says..." and continued with his message. This message simply said that once this guy had an interest in large penis, come talk to him.

The next message posted was from the new guy - the Small Penis Lover. Yes, Sasuke thought. Small Penis Lover's message was a real shocker.

"Look here, bastard! I don't love small penises! I love the vagina, man. Not the penis! And if I did, they would be big! I mean, I'm picky. Y'know what? I'll message you anyways! Just so that I can show you that I so do not love the small penis! Yarg!"

Sasuke leaned back. Things would be interesting with this flamboyantly "straight" moron. He decided to log back onto his own account, The Virginity-Taking Duck Avenger, fearing that any more messing around on Itachi's account would be a straight pathway to death by Itachi's hands. Other users that posted online in "The Wall" usually just called him Avenger, or something that wasn't his whole name. It really was ridiculous, but it was Sasuke's name, and he loved it. But, why 'duck' you ask? Easy. Imagine a duck. Great. Now imagine a duck tail. Now, imagine a black duck's tail. You have the back of Sasuke's head! Really! His hair looks like a tail! Anyways, he put it in his name to amuse others who knew him. He doesn't find it funny himself when people yell out stuff like, "Hey! Sasuke's hair looks like a duck butt!" I mean, jeez, they're only pointing out the obvious.

"Sasuke! I'm off the computer now, if that'll get the stick outta your ass!" He heard Itachi yell from the living room. _Good, now I can actually talk to people online without lag_, Sasuke thought, lifting himself off the chair with a grunt and heading down to the living room. He was actually so eager to get on the good computer that he dis-regarded the part about Sasuke getting the stick out of his ass. If he actually cared about that remark, he would've tried hard to grab a tree branch from the front yard and jam it up Itachi's butt. (Knowing Itachi, though, he'd probably enjoy it.)

We now join Naruto with his dilemma. Naruto fumed at his user-name. It had already gotten him some unwanted attention. _Damn Sai, I'm gonna kill him!_ he thought to himself, picking up his annoying orange phone that jingled the local ramen shop song and jabbing Sai's home phone number in. The only response from that black-haired mongrel was his answering machine.

"Hello sexy! You've reached Sai! I'm probably home right now, but I'll call you as soon as I'm out!"

"Agggh! Sai, you bastard! You're purposely not answering! Change my user-name! I don't know how! If you don't pick up, I'll shove a stick up your ass!"

Looks like our topics of aggression involves a lot of sticks up asses, and it looks like the only one without a metaphorical stick up his ass was Naruto himself. Unless you call his anger a thorn in his side. Now that you think about it, you could replace 'thorn in his side' with 'stick up his ass' as well. Fancy that!

Since Sai wasn't picking up his phone, Naruto decided to go ahead and message his account (The One That Takes It). Naruto typed the following:

"You bastard! I don't like small cocks! You know that! If I will have anything up my ass, of any sort, it's at least going to be large and throbbing!!! God! You know what else? I don't think you really like it up the ass. I think you like to give it up the ass! But not mine! Because your's isn't _that_ big! And I don't like small things!"

Naruto tends to get over-dramatic, if you can't tell already, and while this took out the stick up Naruto's ass (it just wasn't throbbing), Naruto made one slight mistake when he was sending the message. When clicking on the username button, he didn't click on Sai's name. Oh, no! He clicked on the new friend's name - The Virginity-Taking Duck Avenger. Things were bound to get interesting now.

--

Okay! Now if you're cool readers, let's take those non-throbbing sticks out of our asses and review, 'kay? ;D

Also, please read kitsune203's fanfics if you crave more of this writing style! (Or D-chan)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay-o! D-Chan and I are wow'd by how many people have read our fan fiction so far. x3 And to those of you who reviewed, you got a reply back, did you not:D Yes, yes, you did! (Op-chan, you're making our reviewers sound like doggies! XD) We have a party of youth to celebrate, and the first thing we decided to do was write the 2nd chapter! Yay! (Lolololol, I made it sound that way, didn't I? XD) -cough- Well! We're not sure what's in store for this chapter, but we'll make it super-cool. x3 Worthy of Sasuke, per-say. Onward with the chapter, before I ramble on more than I already have! Huzzah!

**Disclaimer:** Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto-sama, we do not get any money from our fan fiction, therefore, we cannot be sued. Although we wish we could have money, so we could buy all our favorite prettyboys and force them to do..things..  
...  
Enjoy! -wipes up nosebleed-

-- 

  
Not All People on the Internet are Perverts - Except Kakashi

Chapter Two

Sasuke calmly ran downstairs and sat down in the already-warm chair that Itachi had just been occupying moments before. He wasn't going to run upstairs like some hyperactive, over-zealous idiot. (Now who does that sound like?) So he settled for calmly walking. At least that's how he described it himself.

He re-logged himself into his account, Virginity-Taking Duck Avenger, and was surprised to see a personal message from none other than Small Penis Lover. Sasuke clicked on the message, read it, smirked his Sasuke smirk, then clicked the reply button and wrote:

"Look, I honestly do not love it up the ass. It hurts too much. However, I like to give it up the ass. I like it very much. But by no means is mine small. Suck on that."

But one moment later, Sasuke got a reply.

"I'll suck it, you bastard! I'll suck it long and hard!"

Now, we join Naruto to learn that it wasn't Naruto who sent the message, but instead his friend Sai. Naruto was instead hand-cuffed to a chair, only forced (happily, by Sai's demise) to witness that horror that unfolded itself in front of him.

Poor Naruto. Luck was never on his side from the beginning, and we honestly can't call this black-haired perverted artist friend of his luck. He honestly tries hard to lead a normal life with Sai around, but jeez! He's like a friggin' rabbit on crack! Oh-so perverted, if that clears things up with you. Bunnies equal an exponential amount of babies. Not that he has any. Sai doesn't like _that _kind of mate. Which explains his infatuation with you-know-whats. Naruto's life was all cracked up to be, with Sai around. He eats, he sleeps, he - gets hand-cuffed to chairs. Now wait a minute, that doesn't sound far from normal, does it?

We didn't think so, either.

Let's explain, shall we?

After Naruto called Sai, who was already halfway to his house foreseeing Naruto's reaction, Naruto was in his dire state. Angry and flustered to the point of insanity, and you can't really concentrate there, can you? So Sai took this to his advantage, the horny rabbit, and happily knocked on Naruto's door, swooped in, grabbed the nearest chair, and handcuffed Naruto there. THEN had the nerve to go on Naruto's account and say things Naruto, himself, normally wouldn't say.

"Sai, what the hell are you typing! Delete that! I wouldn't say stuff like that, you bastard!" Naruto screeched annoyingly, trying to get out of his metal bonds. He struggled and was about to yell when he felt some happy patting on his crotch.

"Now, now, Naruto," Sai replied happily, "you leave this up to Sai, and we'll get you a buddy in no time." Pat pat.

"I don't want a buddy! And even if I did, I don't know what a buddy means in your language! God, I hate you, you know that!" Pat pat.

"Oh, I have a buddy for you right here," Another strange, happy smile, a few more pats to Naruto's crotch, and before Naruto could attempt to strangle his friend, even with the binds that held him, the happy patting to his groin stopped, and Sai was happily typing away at the keyboard again. All Naruto could do was sit back and watch.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was simply amazed at the fact that someone so obviously gay had actually claimed to like the vagina. Itachi was talking on the phone with Kisame, arguing about the current situation with his recent posts. Sasuke smiled, yes, smiled, even wider when he saw that Naruto had actually wanted to meet. Finally! He could beat Itachi in sex! That would teach him for stealing the last muffin yesterday at breakfast. However, in his joy, he did not realize that Itachi had gotten off the phone with Kisame. And Itachi was glaring. At Sasuke. And he looked like a PMS-ing tub girl who wanted chocolate. And that's pretty bad. So, Itachi did what any older brother would do. He would take Sasuke and shove him under the desk, with love, of course.

Sasuke did not realize this until it was almost too late. Keyword: almost. Sasuke realized at the last moment possible that Itachi was going for his upper body. And not in the good way.

"Sasuke, you meany! You know not to mess with my heart!"

What the fuzz? Was this Itachi? Apparently, Itachi has a soft heart for love. Especially when his blue-gilled lover is involved.

"Kisame is mad at me now!" Itachi whined, and went for Sasuke's throat with his polished, purple nails that all girls envy.

Sasuke ducked (Haha, ducked, get it?) and booked it for the door. A love-crazed angered Itachi wasn't one to fool around with, especially when he started chasing you to the front yard, where all the stick-filled tree's are. Run, Sasuke, run, save your bottom! Save it from the demonic sticks of up the ass-ed-ness!

So, he ran.

Naruto, on the other hand, was waiting in his home to be un-handcuffed to the chair on which he sat. Then he realized something. He could undo these handcuffs with a Lego piece! Naruto's eyes fell upon a Lego model kit that he had since he was a kid. Now, as a kid, Naruto had hated this toy. It hurt to step on the pieces, and it was nearly impossible to put together. At this moment, however, Naruto praised the Legonulls as a blessing from God himself.

Naruto scooted the chair closer... closer... closer yet, with a grating sound on the floor until he finally reached his goal! Taking one of the longer pieces, Naruto clicked the release latch on the handcuffs through all the fur (pink fur, only God knows what Sai used _those_ for), and freed himself. Naruto was free!

He immediately ran out of the demon house with Sai in it, cursing all the tiny Lego pieces he stepped on. Why the hell did he still have lego on his floor? Ah, well, he was was free, and nothing else mattered!

Running through his front lawn, he wondered where he should go. Should he go to the Ramen shop? No, too obvious. To the mall? To far away. The movie theater! No, they had Brokeback Mountain playing. It'd be like flies to honey for Sai...So where should he go? The park! It was easy to hide in, and he didn't have to pay. Oh, Naruto was genius, though most people thought different. So, he half-jogged to the park, still high on his adrenaline, partly because he got away from Sai, and partly because..no, it was all becaus ehe got away from Sai. Who knows what Sai might've done to him, all cuffed up in that chair, when he was through messing around in his account? Naruto shuddered and shut his eyes for half-a-millesecond when he ended up face first into something.

"Owwww."

"Watch where the hell your going."

Naruto groped around in front of him before he opened his eyes to see what he was feeling. It felt..soft..like material.. But then it felt hard..like.. He slowly opened a blue eye and was staring face first into another guy. Who he was still groping. A lot. It didn't occur to him that the thing he was groping just spoke a second ago. His brain got rattled about, so he didn't comprehend much at this point. Except for this.

Naruto jumped back, screaming profanities and started rubbing his hands against his pants like he just touched somthing slimy. His face burned from embarassment, and when he looked back the guy was just standing there with his hands in his pockets, smirking like he was amused. Naruto stuttered and pointed a finger in his direction.

"You should say you're sorry, bastard!"

"No. I think I should say 'thanks'."

Naruto was baffled. "Uh. Why?" He questioned.

"Because what you did to me a second ago," he paused and looked at Naruto, "felt really good."

The blonde-haired teen stood there, with his mouth open, and his face turned even brighter. The black-haired male walked past him, but he didn't notice until he got hold of his emotions. Half of him wanted to start yelling again, but half of him stayed shut. When he was clued in that the guy was gone, he wondered where he should go next. And yet... He couldn't think of where to go. With an unfamiliar feeling, he walked away slowly. He wondered if he may ever meet this person again. And, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Sai would let him use those pink handcuffs.

The black-haired teen, on the other hand, walked away and thought lightly of Naruto's groping. A little sloppy, but... His face makes up for it. If he has pink handcuffs, I might just have to take him home.

He then walked into his large home with the nameplate "Uchiha" on it, hoping Itachi was done his fit.

--

You've read, so let's try reviewing, okay? Not to mention some sexy handcuffs (Naruto actually gave them to Sai as a gag gift - who know they could be so handy?). 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, trusted readers, and reviewers! Sorry for the long wait. We've had writers block:D Yay! I honestly don't know what to think of this chapter. :D --Fake smile.  
Alas, I'm going to get D-Chan to write out this wonderful introduction to the 3rd chapter of out Collab. Take it away, D-Chan! (This is where the Game Show started. )

XD Thanks, Milady! Anywho, Milady and I spent some time working on this chapter, battling the demon known as writer's block, and attempting to grasp that which is untangible. Because of those things, this chapter is out much later than I intended. For this, we are sorry. Please enjoy this fanfic and review, however, as it helps us battle the demon known as writer's block. It also keeps us from committing senpuku with a ski pole.

Disclaim: We claim no legal ownership of Naruto, foo'. 

Not Everyone on the Internet is a Pervert - Except for Kakashi

_Chapter 3_

__

Sasuke had found that when he walked through the doors to his house, Itachi had already left for Kisame's house. The note he found on the kitchen counter proved so. And although it was graphic in telling Sasuke how he was going to be castrated when he got home, he found himself being thankful that he hadn't done so before that blond boy ran into him. After all, being groped without balls was not an awesome way to be seen. Especially by someone that cute.

However, Sasuke's precious reverie was interrupted when there was a crash through the door. Wait, not just any crash. A youthful crash. His first thoughts were, "Oh my God, run for it!" and "Where's that knife when I need it?", but it proved too late for Sasuke when none other than Gaara slowly walked around the corner Sasuke quickly hid around.

Wait, what?

Gaara?

Yeah, that's right. You aren't crazy. Unless you are. Anyways, Lee came bounding around the corner after he got the door back up. Gaara was just PMS-ing to a large extent at the moment, so he didn't help Lee, and kept brood-walking.

"...You got the goods?" Gaara spoke.

"SASUKE. HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING?"

"...Yeah, I got the goods over here." Sasuke replied to Gaara, completely trying to ignore Lee. And failing.

What could this be? A cult! Some crime! Some switch of black trade goods! Wrong!

"OH, I JUST LOVE OUR BRUNCHES. SASUKE, YOU HAVE TEA TODAY!"

"Yes. I have tea." Sasuke failed to ignore Lee. After all, it's pretty hard to ignore someone who speaks so youthfully, eh? (A/N: See how Op-chan's Canadian self shines through.)

Let's explain the brunches. Every few days or so, Gaara and Sasuke have a brunch to discuss the recent dwelling on 'how to get revenge on Itachi for killing Sasuke's father,' not to mention Gaara's lover. The wonderful readers are thinking. "Ew, Gaara and Sasuke's DAD?" Correct! But here's a curve ball! Some of them _must _remember a game called SkiFree, where you use your mouse to ski downhill, then the yeti-monster-thing (Derric) runs up and eats the poor, defenseless skier! They do? Thought so. If some don't, search it up. It's awesome. Well, the twist here, is that Sasuke's dad is Derric.

...

Maybe _everyone's_ insane.

You see, Itachi had enough of his dad eating his best friends. It was late one evening when Itachi was hanging out with Kisame, his newest best buddy. They were online on The Wall, thinking up perverted online usernames, when Itachi's daddy came bounding in, in all his YETI-MONSTER-THING glory, and took a whiff of Kisame, then snapped his YETI-MONSTER-HEAD towards the blue-gilled boy's direction.

We all know Yeti's just _love_ fish, don't you.

So did Itachi.

"Dad! NO!"

But, alas! Derric walked closer and closer to Kisame, the flavourful fishtreat. His beady black eyes, blinking in some hidden grey face hairs. His spindly arms, stronger than any mans' arms, reaching out to Kisame. Slowly, and slower yet, but that's when it happened!

Hah-hah-hah! Whoops! We've run out of time, let's take the final spin in the wheel, and see where we end up!

Rat-a-tattattattat-tat-tat--tat--t-aa-tt-tat-tat.

Oh! Channel change! You have missed the crucial piece where we tell you what Itachi did to Derric. But, oh lucky day! Pick up that card there. Yes, good. You've picked up the card that involves Sasuke, still! Let's see where he's wound up, _right after this commercial_!

---

Suicide hot lines bringing you down?... Energy drinks making you crash?... What about this pesky next door neighbors? Well, after you buy our wonderful product, you may purchase a better life right with it! We promise we don't have the Ebola Zaire or Marburg!

---

And we're back from commercials! Now, then, where was the story? Ah, that's right. Ahem.

Derric's hand pulled closer to Kisame. Itachi watched in horror when, all of a sudden... what's this? A skier jumps over Derric's head and now Derric commits senpuku with a skiing pole! Oh, ski pole. You anger people so.

Now, why was Sasuke angry at Itachi, when Derric had committed a ninja form of suicide? Well, he blamed Itachi because he walked in on his father with a ski pole through his stomach, and Itachi and Kisame just standing there. It was on that day that Sasuke swore revenge against Itachi. And ski poles.. But mostly Itachi.

Now, Gaara was angry because he had only heard Sasuke's side of the story. If he heard the real story, he might not be at these brunches. Or maybe he would. There were some darned good waffles to be had. They were especially good with Lee's homemade "youth sauce". Sasuke denied this, and instead ate them with his own sauce.

So they ate waffles with their desired sauces, and plotted against Itachi, who was currently doing who knows what with Kisame, and Sasuke's mind wandered to the blond-haired boy he met earlier today.

-Enter fade out on Sasuke's thoughtful face-

---

Review! Or Derric eats j00:D Either that, or -hands you a ski pole- you commit senpuku. :D You have no other choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! New chapter after a lonnnnnnng wait. Haha, sorry. We've had some problems lately. But! We're trying to make this one as long as possible, and try to make up for the junk we posted in our last chapter(s). : ) We hope you like them!  
Also, D-chan would like you all to have her children. Enjoy! You know that we don't own it.

Not Everyone on the Internet is a Pervert - Except for Kakashi

To leave you guys hanging, we now enter the sweet, peaceful little home of a darling pink-haired teen named Sakura, who also has an account on The Wall known as BosomBaby. It was formally known as SweetBlossomBaby, but her now formal un-best friend, Ino, changed it to BosomBaby as a joke, and the Wall has only one name change for some odd reason. Thus, why she is now her un-best friend, and this innocent pink-haired girl is sitting home alone, brooding with her inner self, thinking of ways to dismember her blonde UN-best friend.

Although they were sure to be BFFs in about an hour or so, when the next big gossip sprung up like spring weeds, it was a habit of staying angry at each other until that very moment. So, in lieu of being angry, she logged onto Ino's account, named LongHairedBaby, and changed it to LongHairDownThereBaby. You get one name change on The Wall as we mentioned. They should really change that rule, huh? Notice the similar "baby" at the end of each other's names. A token, a badge, a perfectly clear way to everyone who didn't know them, that they are, or were, best friends, depending on the situation.

The pink-haired girl chuckled to herself, knowing that she'd hear from Ino at some point or another, so she waited by her phone, searching the forums on The Wall, and deciding to strike up a conversation with a seemingly 18 year old guy, who, from his profile was really sweet, and worth talking to.

She sent I'MNOTOLD a personal message. Clearly he had a great sense of humor.

BosomBaby wrote:  
"Hey there! I love the name, and you seem really cool! Drop me a line sometime, okay? And, please don't mind the nickname. My friend and I had a war about names a while back. Lol"

It wouldn't be long before she got a reply from I'MNOTOLD.

Little did she know that I'MNOTOLD was a little older than he appeared to be.

---

Kakashi was lazing about his very "hip" apartment on a rare day off, when he finally signed up for a forum that he had heard his students talk about. He knew that there was a lot of gossip being strewn all over the site, and that he wanted in. The only problem here was that, well.

The oldest you could register at (and become a qualified member) was 21. Kakashi had about 5 years on that age. So, he aptly named himself I'MNOTOLD, to spite the admin of the site, and put his age at 18. Just young enough to get into the more graphic portions of the site, but not old enough to where he'd be approached by old pedophiles. Those people were just gross.

It was interesting, though, that even though he claimed to be grossed out by the old pedophiles on this site, that when he got a Personal Message from this BosomBbaby, his was mind altered by her sweetness, or her general type of name involving girls boobs, and he converted into what he really didn't want to be.

Old.

And perverted.

Yes, it was sad. It was gross, and poor, poor Kakashi, save his soul, but he couldn't help it. His hair turned grey at a pre-adolescent age, and his eyes were different colors, so he invested in books, whose pages were generously adorned with that of corny pick-up lines and other adult rated propoganda.

So, taking what he learned from such books, his reply was;  
"Hey, no problem. Your name is really...different. I like it. If I was a fly, I'd be all over you, because you're the shit, haha. What's your name?" then clicked 'send' and waited for a reply back.

Poor Kakashi and his little knowledge of women. Perhaps this BosomBaby was too young and innocent to be offended by such a line, and laugh at it, then warm up to him a little. He needed something other than his books to keep him company.

It almost makes you feel some pity for him. Doesn't it. Well, not quite.

---

Sakura was once again looking at her screen, when the notification popped up telling her about her new message. She opened it up immediately, and giggled. This guy did have a sense of humor. And, after all, that was what really mattered, right?

She typed back:  
"Despite that I am a piece of shit to you, you're pretty funny. I think we should so totally make babies sometime. LOL"

She sent the message, regardless of the reprocussions it may cause.

---

Kakashi almost immediately saw the reply. "Yay! I'm liked!" he shouted to the roof, despite that there were only a few crows that could hear his happy yelling, and see him doing his very lame (albeit amusing) dance. He sat down quickly and replied.

I'MNOTOLD wrote:  
"Well, you are quite the fine piece of shit. I mean, if I was a fly I'd be all over you, like I said. With some Clorox first, maybe, but I'd still be all over you! And I would love to make babies. Babies are very important"

The send button was hit.

---

Poor naive Sakura. Being hit on by an old man, but she didn't know it. Her long pink locks flung back as she tipped her head backwards into a scene of rautious laughter. As I said, poor, naive Sakura.

She was hooked like suspenders on a doorknob. Eventually, they were gonna snap back and hit her butt in a striking snap, but she didn't know it. She was about to reply to her new object of affection, but her Hello Kitty phone rang and a clear "SAKURA, HOW COULD YOU!" was heard on the other line, resulting in babbles of "I'm sorry! it was payback! I'm still your best friend! ...No! he didn't! Really!? Pink handcuffs? Oh my GAWD I'LL BE RIGHT OVER."

---

б Sasuke had finished his waffles with his much desired "SasuSauce". It turned out to be quite tasty as always, and was pretty sure he was never going to try some of Lee's "youth sauce". It didn't look too tasty. He pushed back his plate with as much elegance as the antique china plate had, with it's gold rimmed sides, and it's flecked pottery with roses on it.

Oh yes. It was an elegant push.

When he had done that, he declared this weeks meeting over, due to an account that Lee was foaming at the mouth and his waffles were bubbling. He stayed as stoic as possible as he and Gaara picked up the rabid Lee and called Gai to come pick him up. He was never, ever, in his whole life, going to try Lee's Youth Sauce.

As expected, Gai was miraculously there in a matter of seconds, God knows how, and Lee and Gaara were gone, leaving Sasuke to think about the blond he met at the park. If only he knew his name!

In Sasuke's own angst, he gracefully flopped down into the computer chair and signed on to the Wall as "The Virginty-Taking Duck Avenger" and checked his messages. Little did he know that his life was forever going to be changed. As the screen for The Wall loaded, it seemed he had another Personal Message from Small Penis Lover; it read as follows,

"Hey, you bastard! Just to let you know this isn't over! I didn't mean to send it to you, okay? YOU GOT THAT"

Sasuke chuckled, placing his elbow onto the desk, letting his chin rest on his hand. He typed a one word reply, sure to make this guy confused.

"Okay."

He got a reply moments later. Apparently he was online now, too. His reply was one word, too.

"What?"  
---  
Naruto clicked send, and was confused.

Was this guy actually fine with it? No perverted jokes? Nothing of the sort? This person intruiged him. He was intent on staying on and talking to this person, so he ran to his kitchen and set a kettle of water on the stole to let boil, then opened his cupbaord and prepared a ramen cup for when the water was ready. He stood, hands on his hips, waiting for the water to boil and then decided to strip off his white shirt, revealing a tanned, not to mention, toned, chest. Had Sai been there, he was sure to be molested. It didn't help that hisбdark blue sweatpants hung dangerously low on his hips in a sultry way. Naruto didn't like to be conservative in his own house.

After his ramen was done, he took a pair of chopsticks and settled down at his computer, getting ready for an online chat that unbeknownst to him, will change his life.

For the better

We'll see.  
---

Hello, all, D-Chan isn't here, and I wanted to post this chapter up, so huzzah! Chapter 4!  
We apologize for the insanity of the last 2 chapters (again), and will not ever be doing that again. XD;  
Review! it makes us want to write properly and not post up crazy mind blather! Woot!


End file.
